A Loss of Kindness
by Kintaro
Summary: Dorthy's P.O.V. She and Quatre go to a bar and the night turns bad when Dorthy slugs a guy. Very Sad. Dorthy X Quatre obvously. AU. Get ready to cry.....


Title: The Loss of Kindness  
Author: Kintaro  
WARNING: ARG she did it again! Roe-chan my muse of Fluff forced me to write this. This isn't a poem luckily, instead it is the scene where after Endless Walts Quatre is killed in a riot that Dorthy started. Again in Dorthy's point of veiw.  
  
The Loss of Kindness  
  
I didn't mean it. The guy was asking for a right hook. I mean grabing at me in front of Quatre. If he was Duo or Heero that guy would be on the floor dead. Heero always looks after Relena. But my Quatre would never do that he is Kind.  
  
In fact, before I met him I though all guys where jurks like the guy I decked. I though all that guys thought about was below the neck. But Quatre's diffrent. He looks at me for who I am. Although he has the most amazing golden hair.  
  
I walked around the bleeding man and moved my fingers through my Quatre's thick hair.  
  
"Dorthy!" Quatre pleaded with his big puppy eyes. He walked over to the jerk and tried to help him up. "Sorry about that."  
  
I was geting mad now, "He should be the one sorry treating a lady like she was nothing more than a possesion!"  
  
"I'm sure you meant nothing of it right sir?" Quatre tried to mediate his hand still out infront of the mans face offering a way up.  
  
"Get away from me kid!" the guy sayed pushing poor Quatre away and getting up.  
  
Ok. So the guy was sitting down when I decked him. So I didn't realize that he was about 6'9'' and weigh about a house.... like I said I didn't mean it.  
  
He reached back with his frying pan hand and aimed it strait for my head. Luckily through fencing and martial arts training I was able to block the guy and punch him in the gut.  
  
Ok. So I didn't notice his 8 friends with forearms the size of small children. I didn't mean to.  
  
From the ground Quatre cried, "Dorthy that is enough!!"  
  
I would have followed his suggestion but just then all 9 of them converged on me. Now I can dodge 1 fist. 18 is a diffrent story. With in seconds I couldn't see out of my left eye and I was bleeding in several places.  
  
From off in Quatre's dirrestion I heard in a loud voice, "How Dare You Hit a Woman!?!"  
  
"Fine.." the first guy said turning to Quatre. "Lets fight him instead!"  
  
As I watched them all aprotch Quatre I wanted to scream but all I could mutter way a faint "no...no... don't do this for me Quatre.... I'm not worth it...."  
suddenly two guy flew throught the air and landed on a nearby table.  
  
"What the!?!" the previous ocupents said(along with other words), as the stood up and then ducked two more guys who flew past behind the bar wiht a crashing of glass.  
  
"Quatre?" is all I could wisper bearly able to stand. Breathing hurt enough... I never expected him to be this strong. To me he was always a pacafist like Miss Releena. But his was a gundam pilot.  
  
Finnally Quatre stood there one on one with the first guy. All the others where in varous parts of the bar moaning loudly.  
  
"Now, leave us alone!" Quatre still insited.  
  
"Why you little...!" The man screamed face a shade of red that would scare anyone. Not only was a vein sticking out of his head but about 50 more along his neck and huge arms.  
  
Full of rage the man did the only thing he thought he could do to beat this freak litle kid and get revenge for making a fool out of all his buddies.   
  
He withdrew his gun.  
  
At that moment I wanted to cry. I wantd to warn Quatre. I wanted to stop this whole thing and get back to just me and my Quatre drinking quitely in the back booth where we come every week. I wanted to be back on Lybra. Fighting wiht him. Because then I had control. Then I could stop and save my Quatre. I had no control. And because of my thick head I was about to witness my....my.....I never told him....  
  
With a loud Crack teh bullet left the barrel and entered my lovers heart. It peirced my heart too. Though no one else may have noticed. It peirced me to see the fatal wound of my Quatre and it was because of me. I may say that I didn't mean to. But that doesn't change that it was my fault.  
  
At that point I was in shock and I didn't notice much. I saw my dear love's body slowly drop to the floor with a loud thud. Every one in the bar was quiet. The man's face turned a deadly pale relizing what he had done.  
  
I wanted to go to my loves body but my legs diddn't want to move. I just stood there weezing and staring at it in disbeleif. That couldn't have happened. No. He was a Gundam Pilot. No gun can kill him. He's unstoppable.  
  
Yet even as I told my self this I knew that we would never take midnight strols again. We could never share our favorite bowl of cereal and drink our Extra Pit Orange Juice. We could never jokingly fight over who got the bellie button of the new butter. We could never....  
  
Finally my legs moved and I was brought over to his body. He was still warm. I could see a pulse in his neck. Yet his breathing was raspy at best. I tryed to get him to talk but I got no awnser. Slowly I saw his breathing get harder andnot as high. His chest rose slightly then never rose agian.  
  
I could have died right there with him. I don't know how long it took. An eternaty. But the medics finnally arived and took him away from me.   
  
I sat there covered in blood, both mine and his... How? how could he be gone when just a few hours ago we were talking about going to the movies. or had it been days ago? Already it felt like a lifetime since that moment.  
  
I quess the man was taken to jail. I don't know. I was taken in a seperate ambulence to the hospital for my own injuries. After I was bandaged up and the nurse left, I wondered around the hospital. I must have had a lost look because one of the nurses at the station asked me where I was going.  
  
"Quatre..." was all I could say.  
  
"Oh Mr. Winner?" she said hoping the awnser was no.  
  
I nodded slowly.  
  
"I'm sorry but he has passed away."  
  
Passed away? no matter who you say it it will not feel any easier. I had known in my heart of hearts that this was true. Yet untill this point I had hoped that he was just playing a joke on me. playing dead....how funny...  
  
I slowly faded. I must have fainted because when I woke I was in one of the rooms and Heero, Releena, Duo, Hilde, and Wufei were all in my room watching me.  
  
"So your finnally awake?" Heero said somberly.  
  
I noded. In a scratchy voice I asked, "Where is Trowa?"  
  
"He is visiting him." Suo said.  
  
After some difficulties I was allowed to go to the morge. There standing tall over the body stood Trowa.  
  
"Trowa?" I ask walking up and putting my hands behind his back. I could see tears rool down his cheeks.  
  
We didn't have to say any more. We felt the same thing. We cried together that day. Any often after that. We both mised the same thing. We both lost our Kindness.... 


End file.
